Articles in Need
The wikia has some articles that require a lot of attention and love! From missing pictures to missing summaries, etc. The list below will list out all the articles that are in need of help and what needs to be improved/added. It will list articles from most important to the least important. Bold and italicized means that this is what the article predominately needs. Articles in red, when selected will automatically open the editing window with the name of the article already in place for your convenience. Note: comment below on what articles you've added/completed for an easy and accessible update. Characters The most abundant and important of all the articles are in dire need. If it is missing, add an overview of the character's main story. Also, check the pictures to see if they're categorized. There are a lot of uncategorized pictures... please check, it'll really help! *10 Days With My Devil **Kakeru Kamui: needs summaries and if there is, more outfits. **Satoru Kamagari: needs summaries and if there is, more outfits. **Shiki Kurobane: needs summaries and if there is, more outfits; needs main story overview in background. **Haruhito Amano: summary needs be completed and if there is, more outfits. **Meguru Kamui: needs summaries and if there is, more outfits; needs main story overview in background and an expansion on his personality. **Rein Isaka: needs summaries and background, input Casual Attire description and more information on his personality. **Tsubasa Shirai: needs summaries and background, more outfits and its description and more information on his personality. *A Knight's Devotion **Lute: all sections needs major improvement. **Haku: all sections needs major improvement. **Ken: all sections needs major improvement. **Shion: all sections needs major improvement. **Gaia: all sections needs major improvement. *Be My Princess **Wilfred A. Spencer: needs summaries, expansion on outfits. **Joshua Lieben: needs summaries, expansion on outfits. **Keith Alford: needs background, expansion on outfits and personality and summaries. **Roberto Button: needs background, expansion on outfits and summaries. **Glenn J. Casiraghi: needs summaries, expansion on outfits. **Edward Levaincois: needs background, expansion on outfits and summaries. **Zain: needs expansion on background, personality and summaries. **Yakov Chernenkov: all sections needs major improvement. *Be My Princess 2 **Hayden A. Spencer: needs summaries, expansion on outfits. **Kuon J. Casiraghi: needs summaries, expansion on outfits. **Sieg Lieben: needs summaries, expansion on outfits. **Oliver Button: needs summaries, expansion on outfits. **Ivan Chernenkov: needs summaries, expansion on outfits and personality. **Aslan Mafdir: needs summaries, personality and expansion on outfits. **Kevin A. Alford: needs summaries, expansion on outfits. **Maximillion Levaincois: needs summaries, expansion on outfits and personality. *Class Trip Crush **Taketo Kanzaki: all sections, excluding CGs, needs expansions, particularly personality and the summaries. **Yasuto Kanzaki: all sections, excluding CGs, needs expansions, particularly personality and the summaries. **Kanji Okumiya: all sections, excluding CGs, needs expansions, particularly personality and the summaries. *Dreamy Days in West Tokyo **Haruki Tanemura: needs summaries and a completed season 2 summary, main summary overview in background, outfit descriptions, expansion on personality. **Ryuzo Hatta: needs summaries and a completed season 2 summary, main summary overview in background, outfit descriptions, expansion on personality. **Ichigo Sato: needs summaries and a completed season 2 summary, main summary overview in background, outfit descriptions, expansion on personality. **Takeshi Yuno: needs summaries and a completed season 2 summary, trivia, main summary overview in background, outfit descriptions, expansion on personality. **Rihito Hatsune: needs summaries and a completed season 2 summary, trivia, main summary overview in background, outfit descriptions, expansion on personality. **Johji Chakura: in dire need of expansion on every section, especially personality, summaries and CGs. *Enchanted in the Moonlight **Miyabi: need summaries, trivia, expansion on personality and background, complete "casual attire" and add more outfits if possible. **Chikage: need summaries, trivia, expansion on personality, background and outfits. **Shinra: need summaries, trivia, expansion on personality, background and outfits. **Kyoga: all sections need information/CGs. **Samon: needs summaries, personality, expansions on appearance, completion of "monk attire" and add more outfits if possible. *Finally, in Love Again: **Aki Fujishima: needs background, outfits, personality and summaries. **Shuichiro Momoi: needs background and summaries, expansion on personality and completion of "sleepwear". **Yoh Kobayakawa: needs summaries, personality and trivia, add a bit more information on his background, completion the outfits. **Sousuke Kikuchi: needs summaries, personality, trivia and background, completion the outfits. **Yuto Tsuruya: needs summaries, personality and more on background, completion the outfits. **Kazuki Serizawa: all sections needs information, particularly summaries. *First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach **Nao Fujimori: needs summaries, personality, trivia and background, completion the outfits. **Yuya Abe: needs summaries, personality, trivia and background, completion the outfits. **Mahiro Nanase: needs summaries, personality, trivia and background, completion the outfits. **Sota Yamamoto: needs summaries, personality, trivia and background, completion the outfits. **Mitsuru Sanada: needs summaries, personality, trivia and background, completion the outfits. *Her Love in the Force **Seiji Goto (focus on sections coinciding with Her Love in the Force): needs summaries, background, completion the outfits, CGs. Expansion on personality. **Hyogo Kaga: all sections needs information, particularly summaries. **Hideki Ishigami (focus on sections coinciding with Her Love in the Force): needs summaries, expansion on personality, trivia and background, completion the outfits. Add photo for "If He Was Your Partner". **Shusuke Soma: all sections needs information, particularly summaries. **Ayumu Shinonome: all sections needs information, particularly summaries. *In Your Arms Tonight **Genji Higashiyama: needs summaries, completion of clothing attire, expansion on background and personality. **Shohei Aiba: needs summaries, expansion of clothing attire and finishing his casual attire description. **Kiyoto Makimura: needs summaries, completion of clothing attire, background, trivia and expansion on personality. **Kippei Ebihara: needs summaries, completion of clothing attire, background and expansion on personality. **Tsukasa Niregi: all sections (excluding trivia) needs information, particularly summaries. **Soji Higashiyama: needs summaries, completion of clothing attire, trivia, expansion on background and personality. **Ginnosuke Oguri: all sections (excluding trivia) needs information, particularly summaries. **Koichi Natsukawa: needs summaries, completion of clothing attire, trivia and Sequel CG(s). **Ritsu Moriyama: all sections (excluding trivia) needs information, particularly summaries. *Kiss of Revenge **Issei Sezaki: all sections (excluding trivia) need information/CGs and expansion. **Junpei Miyashita: all sections need information/CGs **Soichiro Irie: all sections need information/CGs **Kyosuke Narumi: needs summaries and other CGs. Characters Who Need a Page *In Your Arms Tonight Season 2 **Takeru Ashida **Shinichiro Ogiwara **Shu Mishima **Fumitaka Nishi **Kazuya Seta *Kasei-fu ★ Koi wa Keiyaku Kara **Touya Kirihara **Ataru Kirihara **Iku Sakanoue **Gakuto Suzuki **Naotarou Yakumo *Kimi o Aisu, Nandodemo **Sohei Otori **Umi Sakurai **Kosuke Hasumi **Kenshin Shiota More coming soon... Game Articles The second most in abundance and importance. English *10 Days with My Devil: expansion on prologue is needed. *A Knight's Devotion: summary of prologue is needed. *Be My Princess: needs expansion on prologue and character information of Edward, Zain and Yakov. *Be My Princess 2: needs prologue summary of Sieg, Oliver, Aslan and Ivan. *Class Trip Crush: needs prologue and if possible, prologue picture. *Her Love in the Force: needs main theme song, external link changed to English app, prologue and prologue picture, expansion of characters' information, main article link to its minor characters' page. *In Your Arms Tonight: needs prologue and prologue picture. Minor expansion on character information of Koichi, Ritsu, Ginnosuke and Tsukasa. *Kiss of Revenge: needs prologue and prologue picture, expansion on character information and link to its minor characters' page. Japanese *In Your Arms Tonight Season 2: all sections (excluding trivia) needs information; because of it's discontinuity is may or may not be applicable. *Kasei-fu ★ Koi wa Keiyaku Kara: all sections needs information *Kimi o Aisu, Nandodemo: all sections needs information Games in Need of a Page Coming soon... Minor Characters *10 Days with My Devil Minor Characters: general section needs major expansion, demons and angel needs expansion (if applicable), character route's minor characters' information and picture is need. *A Knight's Devotion Minor Characters: all sections needs information and pictures. *Be My Princess Minor Characters: all characters need description of clothing; pictures of characters are needed, description of King of Philip is needed, missing minor characters from Keith, Roberto, and Edward's routes. Yakov's route needs information of the minor characters. *Be My Princess 2 Minor Characters: butlers' section needs pictures and information, other sections needs picture of character, information or both. Majority of the minor characters needs description of their clothing. *Class Trip Crush Minor Characters: all sections need information and pictures. *My Wedding and 7 Rings Minor Characters: all sections need (or expansion) information and pictures. Minor Characters in Need of a Page English *In Your Arms Tonight Season 2 Minor Characters *Kiss of Revenge Minor Characters Japanese *In Your Arms Tonight Minor Characters *Kasei-fu ★ Koi wa Keiyaku Kara Minor Characters *Kimi o Aisu, Nandodemo Minor Characters More coming soon... Category:Help Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters